


Together

by elysianprince



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not A Fix-It, POV Steve Rogers, implied past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianprince/pseuds/elysianprince
Summary: Steve can't change the fact that he wasn't at Tony's side when he was needed the most, but he can make sure it doesn't happen this time.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I hate Endgame and refuse to ever watch it again, but for some reason I wrote this anyway. Catharsis, I guess.

The onslaught seemed like it would never end. Even with reinforcements, they were struggling.

He was pushing even his super-soldier body to its absolute limits, and his shield was nearly destroyed, only a portion of it still vaguely usable. Another hit almost brought Steve down to his knees, but he recovered and swung with as much force as he could muster, using the jagged edge of the shield to take down the alien soldier.

Across the devastated compound (the place they once could call _home_, now utterly destroyed and unrecognizable), Steve could see Tony locked in combat with Thanos, and he _knew_.

Even though his body felt broken, he found the strength to move. He had to, there wasn’t any other option. He had failed the man he loved so many times already. He couldn’t let it happen again, not when it counted the most. The past five years Steve’s mind had been plagued with the idea that maybe if they hadn’t been separated, they could have defeated this genocidal maniac the first time. But he couldn’t change his past actions, he could only make sure it didn't happen again.

Steve threw himself across the battlefield to Tony’s side, just as the man revealed the infinity stones now embedded in his suit’s gauntlet. He reached out and firmly placed his hand on the armor’s shoulder, already feeling the power from the stones flow into his own body. Steve held on tighter, ready to share the burden with the man who still meant the world to him after all they’d put each other through.

Tony’s gaze whipped to him, the shock of Steve’s sudden presence barely showed on his face, but after all these years, Steve still knew his tells. “What are you—“

He could see the strain in those gorgeous brown eyes, and Steve knew he was exactly where he should be.

“Together.”

Seconds seemed like an eternity as Tony locked eyes with him before he nodded and turned his intense focus back to the titan madman who was bellowing in rage as Tony was raising his gauntleted hand to snap.

The power coursing through Steve’s body ratcheted up to levels he couldn’t even begin to describe. He felt like he was being ripped apart faster than the serum could ever put him back together, but he held on tightly to the armor. Letting Tony bear this alone was simply not an option.

And even together, it was too much. 

Steve slumped against Tony’s armor, finally drained of the last shred of energy his body had left, and Tony collapsed with him into the rubble of the destroyed compound. The gauntlet had been completely burnt up by the power of the stones, and there were burns scorched across Tony’s arm and face. Steve was sure he likely had matching ones, but he couldn’t feel anything anymore.

He tried to grab Tony’s other hand, hoped he was successful, but Steve felt himself slipping into a fog, his senses going dull and numb. Faintly, he could hear Tony trying to speak to him, it sounded like he was apologizing. Steve tried to soothe him, pulling their broken bodies closer and looking into those brown eyes he could have spent a lifetime getting lost in. 

Steve could barely feel Tony desperately holding on to his hand as he gently pressed a kiss to Tony’s forehead, everything around them going dark.

_“Together.”_

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
[tumblr](https://ylissianprince.tumblr.com/)  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/unclechrom)


End file.
